planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
Outfits Outfits are the "guilds" or "clans" of Planetside 2 and play a very important role in each and every battle. Outfits can range from a small group of friends, to medium sized group that specializes in specific roles such as infantry, air, or rapid response teams, to huge gaming communities that can field multiple platoons of hundreds of players. While the motto often holds true: "Size. Always. Matters.", '''playing with even a small outfit can be an incredibly rewarding experience. Always remember: the whole is always greater than the sum of its parts! Why you should join an outfit: Planetside 2 is a team-based game. This means that most of the features and "fun" of the game will not be achieved without being part of a team. Just trying to join a squad in-game is not always promising since many squads are dysfunctional and without communication. An outfit allows you to have a group of players you can always run with so your only focus will be killing the enemy. Choosing an outfit: Many outfits have different objectives. For example, the Vanu outfit The Ents is just a congregation of players who look to play together whenever they are online without a certain goal. On the other hand, the Terran Republic outfit The Enclave have extremely organized "OP" hours within their outfit and have planned operations. Most outfits will have a combination of these so looking at their website is a good place to start before joining. If you can't find an outfit for your server and faction: As new servers are added with the growth of Planetside 2, new outfits will have to be formed on those servers. If you can not find any outfits on the internet, go ahead and use /yell in game and look for an outfit. Features of an outfit: Outfits have ranks for outfit members that are separate from the in game ranks. These are by default: Recruit, Private, Member, Officer, and Leader. Each rank gives outfit members different permissions for organizing the outfit. Outfit badges, specialized decals for outfit members, are expected to make a comeback from Planetside 1 but have not yet been implemented. More outfit specific items will be sure to come in the future. Well organized outfits also tend to have a dedicated voice chat server, which is always extremely useful. The in game voice chat service is less than adequate. Below is a compiled list of outfits operating in Planetside 2. Active Members are based on in game outfit members. How to add your outfit to the list # Scroll down to the section that corresponds to the server your outfit is on and click 'Expand' # The outfit list for your server will appear. Check that your outfit is not already on the list and click 'Edit' next to name of your outfit's Empire. A new page will open. # Put a new line below heading title of your faction. # In the right-hand sidebar is a "Templates" section. Select "Add other templates" # In the search bar type 'Outfit' and select Template:Outfit # A dialog box will appear where you can enter the details of your outfit. You can also preview how it will appear here. When you are done, press ok. # Add an edit summary at the top of the right hand sidebar (state what outfit you added) and click 'Publish' How to edit your outfit entry Follow steps 1 & 2 above. On the edit page a column of green 'jigsaw pieces' will appear. Each of those is the entry for an individual outfit. If you click on them, a pop up window appears with the template details. Find the green 'jigsaw piece' that corresponds to your outfit and click ' Edit' on the pop-up window that appears. '''NOTE: The flags represent the language of the outfit and not necessarily the country. US West Connery Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Vanu Tatical Armour division Category:Outfit Category:Community US West Genudine Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US West Helios the Helios Server was merged into the US West Connery server, and is no longer functioning on it's own. US West Outfits with unknown server New Conglomerate Category:Outfit Category:Community US East Mattherson All Factions Terran Republic New Conglomerate Category:Outfit Category:Community Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community US East Waterson Terran Republic United Scocialist Republic Of Auraxis USRA Squadron 5A New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US East Soltech Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US East Outfits with unknown server Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty US East Jaeger Terran Republic New Conglomerate Tigers Division Category:Outfit Category:Community Vanu Sovereignty EU Woodman Terran Republic New Conglomerate Category:Outfit Category:Community Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community EU Miller Terran Republic Category:Outfit Category:Community Vanu Sovereignty New Conglomerate Category:Outfit Category:Community EU Cobalt Terran Republic AOTR Army of the Republic New Conglomerate ITEL Italian Elite MultiGaming - www.italianelite.eu (Clan Leader: W3lser) Category:Outfit Category:Community Vanu Sovereignty EU Lithcorp Terran Republic New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community EU Mallory Terrain Republic New Conglomerate *TA* Team Aros -> Ansøg om medlemskab @ http://teamaros.dk/index.php?site=forum&board=16 BEWA - Bewaffnete Rentner (Germany) -> http://www.BE-WA-RE.de Vanu Sovereignty EU Ceres New Conglomerate Category:Outfit Category:Community Vanu Sovereignty New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty AU Briggs Terran Republic Category:Outfit Category:Community New Conglomerate Vanu Sovereignty Category:Outfit Category:Community